1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A high breakdown voltage and a low on-state resistance must be provided to reduce power loss when operating an ultra high voltage device. Currently, array structures are developed to provide higher current while maintaining sufficient breakdown voltage. In layouts of AC-DC products, layout areas can be reduced and the performance of devices can be enhanced through the array structures.